<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Trust An Elf by durinsreign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858057">Never Trust An Elf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign'>durinsreign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anywhere, Always [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Kili doesn't get it, M/M, No they're not getting back together, Sorry Not Sorry, just pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has to break it to Kíli that they just won't last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anywhere, Always [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Trust An Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jenny &amp; Fili Gang &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you to @/luvfili and @/lemonchomps on Twitter for beta reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I– no longer feel for you, Kíli." Legolas murmurs. Kili's heart drops to his feet and he scrambles across the space to take the elf's hands into his own.</p><p>"Amrâlimê, look at me—. You don't mean that..." Kili tries, squeezing his fingers gently. Legolas gazes down at him, no, past him, empty and cold. This wasn't his love, this wasn't the elf he met, he might look identical, but this was not the Legolas he fell in love with. </p><p>"Looking at you, I see nothing but something I need to put an end to. I never wanted anything to do with you to begin with." Legolas shakes Kili's hands off and steps backward. Kili’s lips quiver, arms dropping limp at his sides in defeat. A part of him refused to believe this was happening, this must be a bad dream, a nightmare of his earliest fears regarding their relationship.</p><p>“Why are you—…” The dwarf’s voice was none above a whisper for fear that he would let out an involuntary sob. “... saying such things—?”</p><p>Just last night, Kili had curled into Legolas’ arms under the stars. They had snuck away and met in secret, hands clasped together the second they got close enough. Kili thought the only thing that would've made it better was if they didn't have to lie on stolen furs, but a nice, comfortable mattress. And Legolas had whispered so many sweet things. All sorts of ideas of their future, a life that sounded too good to be true, but would be theirs to share and theirs alone.</p><p>Just last night, Kili had curled into Legolas’ arms and he had held him like he was everything he’d ever wanted. The elf was warm and wrapped around him like an oddly shaped, but still lovely, blanket. He’d called him a reckless dwarf, but pressed kiss after kiss to his forehead and cheeks in compensation for the playful insult. Kili loved it, loved him. Still loves him.</p><p>But now, Kili stood in the middle of a clearing that used to be <em>theirs</em>, in front of an elf that used to be <em>his</em>, feeling utterly void and alone despite the other body. And Legolas could only stare beyond him. Couldn't even look him in the eyes to say he no longer loved him. What had changed? What had shifted and altered Legolas’ thoughts on him, on <em>them</em>?</p><p>“Why can't you look at me?” Kili’s voice grew angry and broken, something inside him shriveled up and ached. “For one second, Legolas, can't you spare me a glance? ...Or am I truly not worthy of it? Do I mean so litt—”</p><p>“No!” Legolas snapped. His eyes still bore with the same idleness as before, but his lips were twisted into a frown. “Can you not see? We were never meant to last forever, there could never be a forever with <em>you</em>. We were never destined to meet, and if we were, it should not have gone on like… like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Legolas was doing this <em>for</em> them. <em>For</em> Kili, for himself. Could he not understand? This was to save them from the heartbreak further down the line.<br/>
Kili's hands ball up into tight fists. If Legolas had thought this from the start, then for what reason was Kili strung along for such a long time? </p><p>His eyes welled up with tears, dragging painfully slow and hot down his cheeks as he let them fall as freely as they would. Kili’s heart surges to life from when it had fallen and shattered. Only, instead of filling with the red-pinks and warmth of Legolas’ love, it roiled with an angry blue-black mixture of grief and wrath. Grief for this wretched, doomed excuse of love, and grief for everything they’d ever shared. </p><p>“Do you mean to say you regret this? <em>Us</em>? Everything we've ever had, Legolas, do you wish it all away? As if… as if it were nothing?” A flame burns inside the dwarf, just looking at the elf, his unmoving expression like none of this was happening, like it wasn't affecting him at all. “I should have known.” Kili’s voice came out like a sob. “Nî ikirit fund. Never trust an elf, by Mahal, I should have listened to my uncle!” </p><p>Kili shrinks in on himself, feeling smaller than he’d ever been, and takes some steps back. Several steps back. Until he comes in contact with a tree, and only then does he sink to put his head in his hands. Legolas watches, doesn't even reach out, but there was— if Kili weren't imagining it— the slightest glint of tears in his eyes.</p><p>“<em>I'm sorry, meleth nîn</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>